Sisters in War
by Booknchoc
Summary: She was just a child and her sister kept a secert of what they were. Questions to be asked are: who are they really? What is their connection to Sky-Blue and how do they know the bots before they meet them before Jasper Nevada?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! :)**

**Summary: Karen is six years old and is Miko's sister that has been dragged in but what is their secret and who is Sky-blue and their connection to the bots before they had meet them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers Prime only Karen and Sky-blue.**

**Read and review**

Chapter One

She was running. Her breathe coming out in short gasps. She had been following her older sister and then they appeared. Ten giant robots that had started attacking each other and she had to run. Six year old Karen Nakadai was scared as she hides behind a boulder so she didn't have to be seen.

"You are going down Prime," the grey robot yelled.

"At the end of this day one shall stand one shall fall," the robot that had been called Prime yelled back before unleashing his swords.

Karen gave a whimper as someone crashed into the boulder that she was hiding behind. She turned round to come face to face with a green robot that eyes had widened at the sight of her.

"Run!" It said. "Get out of here!"

"If it isn't Bulkhead and his new pet," a blue robot said coming from behind him. "What happened to the other one?"

"Right here jackass," Miko said before gasping. "And get the hell away from my sister."

Karen ran to her sister that grabbed her and pushed her towards one of the boys that had appeared behind her. Karen stumbled before the older one steadied her as Bulkhead covered the kids retreat back to their hiding place. Miko hold her sister's hand as they ran as the five robots that had the blue eyes ran with them.

"Karen when I say jump, you jump," Miko whispered. "Don't ask why just do it."

"'K," she said.

"Jump," Miko yelled as a blue light appeared ahead for them floating a meter off the ground.

Karen jumped not letting go of Miko's hand as they landed on a hard cold surface.

"Who's that?" Ratchet asked gruffly.

"This is my sister Karen," Miko replied. "What were you doing all the way out in the Nevada desert?"

"I followed you," Karen replied quietly.

Miko gave a sigh before turning towards the robots.

"She has seen you guys and I know the rules but I don't want her involved in this," Miko stated. "She's only six."

Everyone's eyes flicked to the tallest of the robots that stared at Miko that was fiddling with her hair which she does when she was nerves.

"Miko I realise your concern for your sister," Optimus said. "But she needs to be kept safe and I believe I have the perfect guardian for her."

"Are sure that this is safe, Prime?" Ratchet asked. "She is a six year old girl with a nut job for a sister."

"Who are you calling a nut job?" Miko asked.

Ratchet grumbled something under his breath before walking away with Miko staring a hole in his helm. Karen grabbed her sister's hand, scared as the red and blue robot kneeled down towards her.

"Hello young one," he said. "My name is Optimus Prime. Your sister has become an ally of my team the Autobots and we now need to protect you from the Decepitcons."

Karen stared at him processing the information before speaking, "I want to go home."

Miko squeezed her hand gently before whispering something into Karen's ear. Karen nodded and went to sit by Jack that had been listening along with Raf.

"Miko she has to be protected," Optimus said. "You know what could happen to her."

"I don't want her in danger Optimus," Miko replied. "I know that you guys won't let anything happen to her but we don't have any more guardians."

"There is a new Autobot approaching earth in two stellar cycles and I believe that he will be suitable for her," Optimus told Miko. "In the mean time she will have to stay here with us."

Miko sighed and mumbled something in Japanese before nodding at Optimus and want to tell her sister in a drabble of Japanese with Karen nodding.

"Optimus she will stay as long as am here," Miko called across the room to Optimus. "But if she gets hurt we leave for Japan."

All the Autobots looked at Miko as she pulled Karen up to the couch and put some cartoons on for her. Before they could say anything the elevator doors opened and Agent Frowler stormed though looking pissed off.

"A crater the size of Washington is not what I call handling the cons and taking the children with you in the middle of a battle zone," Fowler ranted. "And that only that but… Who the hell is that?"

Miko growled silently as Fowler marched over to her and Karen.

"You young lady are coming with me," Fowler said grabbing Karen.

"Got your hands off her!" Miko yelled. "You are not taking her anywhere!"

Everyone stared at Miko. They had never seen her this angry before, and she looked even angry than Optimus when he is mad or Ratchet.

"And why is that?" Fowler asked not noticing the tension the Autobots and Jack, Raf and Mrs Darby where letting off. "You are a foreigner and I can get you chucked out of the States."

Karen whimpered as she saw the man was grabbing her arm to hard. Miko looked distresses and Karen did something she had done once before. She stomped on Fowlers foot before running to Miko that hold her close to her as Miko stared at Fowler. Fowler looked at Miko and Karen before walking back to the elevator.

"If she gets hurt you and her leave Miko," Fowler called before disappearing.

Miko gave a sigh of relief before hugging Karen that had started to cry.

"SSh," she said. "It be okay K we are safe he won't take us back to them."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"What happens now?" Raf asked as he joined Miko and Karen.

"We make sure that Karen and Miko are protected and that Fowler can't get them," Optimus said. "But why don't you want to go back to your parents' young one?"

Karen shuffled her feet unsure on what to say as Miko gritted her teeth. Optimus looked at Miko confused while the others weren't sure on what to do. They had all seen a side of Miko they haven't seen before and Karen was still a kid.

"Karen go with Jack," Miko said to her sister. "I'll get you in a bit."

Karen nodded before going to Jack that holds her as his mom came over to him.

"Optimus I'll tell you but only you and Ratchet if he wants to hear it," Miko offered.

**Thanks, Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading Chapter One folks. Reviews of improvement are expected. **

**Just so you know I won't be updating for a bit because of exams in school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime. Only Karen and Sky-blue.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Miko sighed as both Optimus and Ratchet looked at her shocked by what she had said to them.

"Why would such people do something like that to such an innocent child," Ratchet said. "No wonder you looked pissed off with Fowler."

Miko nodded turning to look at Optimus that hadn't said anything.

"My parents hate her Optimus and I won't let them harm her. The reason I said we would go back to Japan because my friends there would hide us but I don't want to go," Miko said. "And I know that you guys can't look after her but if Fowler finds out about me and my connection to Sky Blue I have to know that Karen will be safe without me."

Optimus kneeled down next to Miko and placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"As long as you know that Karen is safe with us Miko, no one will touch her," Optimus said. "However you have to tell the others."

Miko sighed before nodding at Prime.

"Alright but not yet," she replied. "I need to make sure that he won't use them against me if they freak out about it. This is war."

Optimus sighed before holding out his hand for her to climb onto. They existed his office to see that everyone was laughing at what was going on between Jack and Karen that where throwing paint and other things at each other.

"Karen that is not very polite," Miko scowled. "Unless you can cover him head to toe in it."

Karen laughed before running over to Miko.

"Me want some chocolate Miko," she said, smiling. "Pwetty please."

Miko sighed but smiled. "You'll going to get unhealthy but only a bit okay. The last time you had chocolate you was bouncing from wall to ceiling and wall again."

Karen smiled sweetly before running toward the cupboard before standing onto a crate there.

"Karen I'll get it," Miko said, grabbing a milky way. "Now don't eat all in one go otherwise I'll have the HPs after me."

Karen nodded eating the chocolate. The others were smiling. Miko had calmed down from yelling at Fowler but they had the feeling that if Fowler takes Karen, Miko would go off the rails. She hardly talked about her parents but she would also talk about Karen but the bots or the others realised that she lived with her instead of in Japan apart from Optimus that had asked Miko about her family after she had been upset about something and she had told them everything about her and Sky-Blue but not what her parents had done.

"I have to get home," Raf said as Bee transformed for him. "Bye guys."

"I've got my shift at the hospital," June said. "Jack you've got revision to do for exams."

They both left and Miko and Karen where the only humans left on base.

"We should properly get going as well Karen," Miko said. "Care to give us a lift Bulk?"

"No problem."

Both girls climbed into Bulkhead, before he speeded out of the base towards their host-parents' house. Optimus let out a sigh of despair as he thought back to what Miko had told him and how it will affect the others if they ever found out and also how Miko and Karen are more than just mere humans.

* * *

**Phew that is Chapter two done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is Chapter 3 of Sisters in war. This Chapter is going to introduce Sky blue and just a little scratch of the surface on what is going on.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Three

"_Sir without the power of the main crystal we can't destroy Earth. And Sky-Blue will properly come snooping as usual." _

"_Not without their leader that is up to something in Jasper." A harsh voice replied. "My dear sweet won't do anything with her so called friends around her. She isn't stupid but keeping the KEY close to herself is a bad mistake and she will pay for it."_

_A figure walked forward, covered from head to toe in black leather and a silver sword strapped to their back. _

"_Bring me the weakest link that she has and I will award you dearly my old friend."_

"_I just want revenge on the bitch that has done this to me."_

* * *

There was the sound of tiny footsteps across the leading before Miko's bedroom door opened and Karen creped in and curled up next to Miko. Miko opened her eyes a little to see Karen curled up next to her.

"What happened?" Miko asked softly as her arms wrapped around Karen.

"Nightmare," Karen replied. "I think they are coming here Miko."

Miko sighed seeing her sister's fear written across her face as Miko pulled her into a tight hug as she hummed a lullaby she know from her mother.

"Karen they while never harm you," Miko swore. "They will have to get you over my dead cold body and I don't go down without a fight not after what happened. If I have to hide you for a million years I will because you are my sister."

Karen nodded smiling sweetly before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Miko watched her sleep, waiting for her to be in the deep stages of sleep before careful moving away from her and moving away to her desk. Flicking on the desk lamp, Miko picked up an old worn down leather journal that was covered in Miko's tidy scrawl and also photos of a group of people that she hadn't seen in years. One of the pictures was a symbol of two wings back to back with a light blue background and some patterns (a bit like mehndi) around it on the wings.

"I miss you guys," she whispered before she climbed back into bed and keeping Karen close to her.

* * *

Christopher Falame was in a battle against a lepscus **(A/N: made up creature in my head)** when he felt a whisper wash across his skin. He know that voice and he had to shake his head to keep focus as he know that if they found her he could never forgive himself for what would happen.

"Where is the she?" the lepscus snarled, its voice sounding like nails being stratched across a blackboard. "I will not rest until her blood is dripping."

Chris gritted his teeth before kicking the lepscus into the deformed shape of its eyeless face and fang teeth.

"Never in a million years will I tell you where she is," Chris replied, smashing his fist into its jaw.

Chris grunted as he was thrown to the pavement with the lepscus standing over him before a voice of a female's was heard behind them.

"You know if you wanted to find her you'll have to kill every one of us right?" Violet asked, smirking as she chucked her sword at the lepscus. "And even than we would still follow her orders so don't think for one second that Sky-Blue would ever tell you where she is or the KEY for that matter."

The lepscus had a look of anger over its face as it charged at Violet but she did a somersault and landed on her feet facing the lepscus as it turned to face her.

"She will be found and no one can save her," The lepscuc warned. "The KEY will destroy this planet and no one not even Sky-Blue can save you Earth!"

The lepscuc clicked its stubby fingers before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Violet and Chris looked at each other worriedly as they made their way back to base.

"If we can't find her she can be killed," Violet told Chris. "We have to find her before they do."

"_You failed me!" a voice yelled. "I sent you to do a simple task and you fail me."_

"_I'm sorry my lord but the SIC was there and…"_

"_I do not care about your pathetic excesses! Just find me the key and fast!"_

_The guards watched their leader unsure on what to say to him as the figure fom before approched him._

_"She would keep her energy undetected and keep the KEY close to her meaning we have to search this unforeseeken planet my lord."_

_"If she can run from us she is the prey and we are the predators do never forget that and she will be find and I will drink her blodd like I should have all of those years ago._

* * *

Miko's eyes shoot open as she ran a hand through her hair as she remembered her dream and she gasped when she saw her symbol on her arm glowing the colour of a meeting taking place. Karen was still sleeping as Miko went downstaries to the bathroom to find some concealer.

This cannot be happening, she thought. Not again. Not here. But they won't harm her.

She heard Karen calling for her as she grabbed some orange juice before going back upstairs. One thing was on her mind. This was he life and no one will destroy it like they did before. "Two worlds One family"

* * *

**And there was Chapter 3 guys! Plz review and if I need to improve anything plz tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is Chapter 4. It looks like the secret is out but not yet. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

_A ship was approaching earth. It had hieroglyphs on its wings from a language long forgotten across the Universe and it was after one thing: the key. The aliens if you can call them aliens where all busy preparing for an attack. The Planet would be destroyed unless the y had the key in two hours to them but two days to Earth before it's destruction. _

"_Sir, she will protect the key no matter what," Axelblade tried to reason with his leader. "What makes you think after all these years that she has changed?"_

_The figure on the great pavilion of the command room look at his unworthy Second in Command before replying._

"_Because she is back with THEM!" he replied, yelling out "them". "They protected her last time but this time she will be destroyed along with the KEY that will destroy every planet that stands in our way and no one can stop us."_

_Un none to them, Sapphire Sky-Blue's head spy was watching them before jumping from her hiding place and shifting in a bird that had never been seen before on Earth before diving for it. One thing was clear: this war ended here and Earth would be the final battle-field one way or another._

Miko sighed as she watched Karen run around the park. Her hand was circling her symbol covered by her top as she felt the presence of Optimus (in hologram form) walk up to her.

"They are coming," she whispered looking at him. "If I have to tell them I will do it when my team gets here which will be soon."

Optimus nodded, seeing how distracted she was. He knew what would happen when Midnight attacked. The Earth would be a battle field and only one of the teams can win this war now.

"Optimus before war had broken out on Cybertron do you remember what my Father told you?" Miko asked all of a sudden.

"Your Father said that no matter what happens that I have to protect the KEY but he never told me what it was," Optimus told her.

"The KEY is something that you can take physically or mentally," Miko told him. "The KEY is earned and only the one that Primus himself has chosen can use its power to either save or destroy the Universe. Megatron knew as well and when war broke out but he broke his promise of protecting the Key and that meant that now only you, Ratchet and he ones that have sworn loyal to my father can protect the KEY."

Optimus nodded, remembering that day when Megatron had turned his back on them when Miko's father had died on Cybertron. Before Optimus could say anything they heard a scream. Miko looked up quickly and felt anger wash through every vein in her body.

Standing there was someone she had never thought that she would see again. Auleric was holding Karen by the scruff of her neck. His black cloak was swishing in the slight breeze and his silver sword was strapped to his back with a dagger across Karen's throat, looking gleeful at Miko. There was a scar running across his face and he had a look of pure hate in eyes of stone grey as he approached dragging Karen that was whimpering trying to get fear.

"I'll ask you once and once only Myrits," Auleric threatened. "Give me the key and I'll let your sister go."

Miko/ Mytris had to smirk behind her scarf that she had drawn down to cover her mouth. She knew that her team was approaching to the South of her. A bird flapped its wings above her as she hold her hand up as her dagger was drawn from one of her belt as she edged into the trees around them. Auleric looked at her confused as he followed her, unaware of the fact that the man she had been with just had disappeared and that the semi was moving quietly around him to get into the woods as well.

"You are such an idiot Auleric," Miko snarled as she jumped into one of the oak trees. "The KEY isn't something you can process by force. It is giving."

"Then let's hope for earth's sack that the KEY is given to him before two hours Mytris."

"Not going to happen," Miko gritted.

"Step away from the girl," a voice thundered that Miko had to smile at as Auleric chucked Karen at her.

Karen yelped as she almost went over the edge of the hill. Miko grabbed her as Optimus landed in front of both of the girls as the other Autobots and Sky-Blue appeared taking battle stances as jets was heard.

"This is going to be interesting," Miko told the others.

**And that is the end of Chapter 4. Phew that was hard doing it in the sun. The next chapter might take a while and because I can't do very good battle scenes I need some help if you don't mind thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

**Sorry for not updating for a long time guys. Been busy with school work. Oh how I hate exams. Anyway thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favourites. Here is chapter five part one of Sisters in War. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Five- I

Miko looked around her before she started sprinting with Karen on her back. If there was one thing that all of her training on Earth and on Adnexa where her father had sent her before he died was that the weakest targets where attacked first and in this case it was Karen. To her left she could see that Optimus was covering her with his blasters as Chris tracked her from her right. Violet was behind her. This made Miko remember when they had been attacked on Adnexa and this was the formation they had come up but without Karen on Miko's back but around her neck.

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked as he came up to Miko's side.

"We get Karen to Autobot base and make sure that no one can get in or out without our knowing," she replied before stopping in front of the rest of her team and the Autobots.

Ratchet hold out his hand for Karen who climbed up it and sat on his shoulder as he ran back into the ground bridge before it disappeared. Miko surveyed her team and had to smile when she saw that they were all there and that her head weapon specialist had brought out her sword that could generate her energy to make her blows stronger.

"Okay guys listen to me," Miko said. "Do you remember the formation we had back on Adnexa? If you do we are doing it like that. The Autobots are helping us so don't shoot them okay and we have to give the others a big enough gap to get Karen to our HQ in the Andres okay."

They all nodded as the Autobots received their orders from Optimus who was watching Miko out of the corner of his optic as they all turned around to face the opposition. The cons could still be heard above them and Optimus and Miko where having a telepathic conversation as there was a blast above them meaning that the warning shoot have been given.

"Get ready," Miko said as she closed her eyes.

Her body flicked blue as her black battle armour circled around her body before the light disappeared. Her normal clothing had been replaced by clothing that made her look more furious than normal and some of her team (the boys) had to get their thoughts in check otherwise they would get and ass kicking from her and their girlfriends as well. Chris chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss on her head before taking his position with the Delta team. Everyone had spilt up in their teams; Miko was surrounded by Violet, Cookie, Dianna, Venus and Flame. They were the strike team that used any type of chaos to their advantage. Blood and body parts everywhere are because of this group of girls could kick a guy's ass.

"Optimus you and the bots are our back-up and get away vehicles so keep yourselves open," Miko whispered. "Sky Blue lets to this thing."

They all went into action. Miko and her girls fall back as her team ran foreward. Miko could feel Karen's fear and she sent comfort and love to her as she started to fight. She could see the Autobots had split up and Arcee and Bumblebee, where watching her as she jumped onto a eveagage that had flanged Cookie across the field as Miko took out her twin Karnes and started to stab the eveagage keeping away from the poison that could burn through her armour and kill her quickly.

Bulkhead was across the field, watching her. There was a beep over his com-link so he touched it and was greeted immediately by Ratchet's voice.

"What is it doc?" he asked as he catches Miko, who looked at him worriedly as she fought off a Lepscus.

"Tell Miko that a guy in black kidnapped Karen the moment we got through the Ground Bridge and that a ship of Soanlo make is entering Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet replied, the hint of guilt in his voice as he spoke.

Bulkhead quickly told Miko who stopped fighting and didn't notice that the Lepscus had bit her until Chris threw his sword at it and he ran to her as she looked at him blankly. The battle stopped than when the cons landed and blasted at the ones t5hat they had been fighting. Megatron looked at the girl he had sworn to protect and he still remembered that promise as he deactivated his cannon and walked over to her as she just stared at the ground not responding to her friends as they tried to get her to talk.

Optimus looked at him as Miko fall to her knees and clutched them to her.

"What's happening?" Arcee asked. "And what the hell was that Optimus."

Optimus sighed before he scopped up his charge and one of his friends from Cybertron who didn't say nothing but just stared to shake as sobs racked against her small frame, before he started to explain.

"Miko is really called Mytris and she came from Cybertron before the Great War. Her father was one of the organics on Cybertron that had a high status because of his work on how techno-organics are created and also because he was one of our elders and a descent of a Prime known as Prima," Optimus explained as they appeared back at base with Megatron at their side as well as Sky-Blue. "Before there was the war and the Matrix of Leadership there was an item known as the KEY. This KEY came from Vector Sigma but it can only be poccessed by someone that was willing to protect it and not use it. The KEY choosed Mytris and... I believe Megatron can help you on that part."

Megatron shoot Optimus a look before he contiuned; "Many years before the Great War, myself and Mystris was in one of her father's labs when an expolsion was heard outside. As we went outside Mytris told me that she didn't feel to good and almost callopsed when a golden light appeared. It was the an old lady that was fighting against a man that was trying to get her necklace that was glowing. I don't know what language they was specking but Mytris did and the moment that happened, the KEY choosed her to protect it as the lady died." Megatron paused when they all heard Miko whisper something.

"The KEY didn't not only choose me but also gave me some powers so I could protect it from harm," she said hoarsly. "When I was sent away from Cybertron to Adnexa only the closest bots and cons that I trusted with my life know what had happened and they all swore to protect me and the KEY from any harm as well as my team that I developed over the years. However when war broke out on Cybertron it was a cover up for me to get the KEY to safety to a planet that had the power to scramble its signal: Earth. But it didn't go to plan they found us four years ago and we had to go into hiding, cutting off any contacts with outsiders and only trusting our team."

"But how did the KEY turn into Karen?" Arcee asked.

"The reason that my team is scattered was the reason why Karen was made from the KEY," Miko said.`"Optimus do you remeber when I didn't check in with you for a month?"

"Yes I do," Optimus replied.

"I can't put it into words but I can show you what happened. Alyssa if you don't mind."

* * *

**That is part one of Chapter Five. The next part will be when I get it all up. Thanks for reading. Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 part II

**Hi guys here is chapter five part II enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5 part II

Alyssa touched Miko's forehead as a light shinned and everyone stared at the screen like thing as they saw her memories.

_Mytris was talking to Voiletra as they watched the others splashed in a tarn lake in the part of the Andres that their base was created in._

_"If they attack at sun down we can have the defences up by noon today," Voiletra told Mytris who was fiddling with her bracelets._

_"I just wish that I know what happened to them," Mytris told Voiletra. "If Optimus was here he would know what to do."_

_Voiletra sighed as she looked over at the others. As their SIC she had to keep them in order when Mytris was injured or just needed time to herself._

_"You know if we can get the transmitter back up, we can visit him and grumpybot," Voiletra told her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet._

_Mytris smiled softly before there was the sound of explosions going off around them as Mytris took charge as she usually does when there was a battle._

_"Delta team took the west wing, south team the south, Strike team with me on the north and the others split yourselves up and take wahtever direction but also take the south," She yelled going in battle mode. "Lucas go and warn Shikar to set up the defences and stay there with the children."_

_Everyone ran to their respective postions as they got ready to fight. Mytris touched the KEY that hanged around her neck on a golden chain as she shelted her sword and her bow and arrow that appeared on her back. There was the sound of growling up ahead and everyone couched down ready to fight. The base had no defences and the parents could feel their children's fears as the sent them comfort as they waited for the command from Mytris who was looking dead ahead with no emotion showing in her brown hazel eyes as she tried to get into connect with Optimus but nothing happened as there was a bomb falling not to far away from where they stood._

_"Lets do this," she said as they all started to sprint at the attackers. _

_Mytis quickly took on Exlacus who wanted to kill her for the KEY. The others kept an eye on them incase of back-up as the battle raged on; no one noticing the colour of the KEY was changing as it sparked and sniggered against Mytris's skin as she did a handstand to get out of the way of his sword._

_"Why protect an item that has torn everything you know apart?" Exlacus tonted her. "Your father died the moment that the war broke out on Cybertron and your two best friends turned enemies all because of that KEY. Now I will ask Mytris my dear young sister give me the KEY or face the same fate as or father did."_

_"You are no brother of mine," she growled angerly. "You ended being my brother when you tried to kill me for the KEY. The KEY is not something you gain but is given to someone that doesn't want to use it. I have told you this and yet you won't stop fighting me because of your greed."_

_"So like father ,and that will be your downfall," Exlacus growled back._

_Mytris took a step back as she remembered her training and swunged her sword behind her,as they both started to circle each other. Both leaders could feel the anderline running through their viens that changed them from being proper Cybertroins, as the courched down. The fighting slowed as everyone watched waiting for the outcome. _

_They fought and before they could deliever the final blow they where both blown across the clearing as a blue light flicked with gold was shown and they hit the opposite ends. Sky blue ran to Mytris with some of the fighters circling around them facing Midnight just incase they decided to attack._

* * *

Miko gave a gasp as she pulled out of that memory because she couldn't remeber the rest as the others looked at her in shock as she put her head between her knees and took a deep breath as she tried to control her breathing and emotions that was blurring as she watched the battle again. She felt two pairs of arms that she know wrap around her and a third on her knees as she looked up.

Optimus, Ratchet and Megatron was watching her as she got her thoughts back into order.

"Was that how Karen was made?" June asked looking at Miko.

Miko nodded as Violet moved over to get her leader back on her feet. Miko smiled at her but it wasn't the smile everyone know and her team know why as they tried to find any leads to finding Karen.

"There was another thing that happened that day," Miko said. "Karen wasn't just created by the KEY but also by me. Because I had the KEY in my prossession longer then any other carrer of the KEY, some of my sould or spark as my parents used to call it passed on to Karen making her my daughter/sister because of it."

The humans and the autobots looked at her confused by that piece of information before Cameron- Sky blue's battle technian- said something.

"If we can't stop Exlacus then he will open a portle to a world of unknown power that can destroy Earth and the many dimonsons that it has. We need to act fast," he said. "Mytris your orders."

Miko looked around her at everyone of her team and she felt that if they failed then Earth will not be saved. Many of her team liked Earth and some had even come from the other dimionsions that they had visited, Cameron included.

"I don't know where the portal is but we will find it and kick Midnight's butt," she said. "But we have to work as a team just liked we used to. I need to save my sister and end this war. Anyone that can't handle this can walk through that door or their diminsion right now because I have a planet to save and a war to end. Are you guys with me or not?"

Sky blue looked at each other before they all walked forward. Some of the children hugged her and she smiled.

"Optimus, Megatron I need your guys help and your teams," she said looking at them both. "Can you just put aside your differences just this once to help me?"

Both of them looked at each other before looking at Miko and nodding at her, mking her smile weakly before she started to give out the orders.

"Jemma, Sapphire when you was survying the shuttle did they give any hints on what they wanted? Delta team I want you guys to scout the area and see if you can find any way and how they got in here. Strike team you will go to bae and grab our entrie weapons that we need to fight them. The rest of you can stay here or split up with Delta team and Strike team."

The team splited up to their respective groups as they left the room apart from ten of them, Jemma and Sapphire started to talk to Miko about what they had heard.

* * *

High in Earth's atmosphere the ship was hovering above Alaska as Karen stumbled across the hallway they where leading her down. She hugged herself scared as she tried to feel Miko's emotions through her bond she had with her.

"Keep moving brat!" one if the guards yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her along.

Karen whimpered quietly as they entered the "throne" room of the ship. Exlacus looked towards the girl with a look of disgust. As far as Midnight know Karen was Mytris' daughter and to them if they hurt her they will get the KEY.

"So this is my little niece," Exlacus said. "My, my, my sister and her boyfriend have been busy now haven't they. And she was suppose to be the smart one. But I guess that ended the moment she came into prossession of the KEY."

"What do you want from me?" Karen asked.

"Oh it I don't want nothing from you just the KEY from your mother," Exlacus replied. "And the only way that I'm going to get it is by torture. Now then one question child. How loud can you scream?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Five part II. Plz R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. Thanks for the reviews. Hmmm what story to update next after this one. Give me some ideas plz thanks.**

* * *

There was a beeping across the base of Sky blue in the Andres as they appeared there from the ground bridge. Miko pressed a button on the main screen and all of her team growled when they saw Exlacus there with someone screaming in terror behind him.

"What do you want?" Miko asked angrily. "Where is my daughter?"

"She is well," he replied. "Apart from screaming and begging us to let her go."

Miko saw red and she had to control her anger as Chris grabbed her arm before she could blow up the screen.

"Go away," Chris said. "You harm my child and I will kill you along with my team."

Exlacus had to smile evilly as he looked at them. Every member of Sky blue was giving him a look that suggested that if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

Optimus and Megatron thought it was time to step in as they took both sides on Miko.

"State what you want and then go," Optimus threatened.

"I just want the KEY that you are wearing around your neck and then your daughter will go free," he replied. "Just the KEY and she is all yours."

"Show me Karen," Miko said. "If you have kill her I will ripe your head off and use it as a bowling ball on the rest of your teams bodies for bowling skittles."

The image in everyone's head was very comic and ironic but they didn't laugh because they all had connections to Karen just before they had split up for their own safety and their childrens.

"Show her the girl," Exlacus said to one of his servants. "Then maybe she will see that I mean business

* * *

Sky blue waited with nervous as Miko paced up and down, ignoring Ratchet that had tried to get her to eat something.

"How long will this take!" Cookie yelled as she punched the wall in anger.

Chris sighed and looked at Violet as they both thought of how to get the team to be their usuall selves. Optimus was watching Miko and he could feel a ping in his spark as he watched her, unsure on what to say. Megatron was looking at the screen, waiting for Exlacus to return. He shot a sad glance to Miko and he had to sigh; the war had taken a great toll on them all and affected her the most because of the fact that her father had died right in front of her and she had lost her twin Luficer and her newphe Kane because of their last battle on Adnexa.

Miko looked up at Megatron before looking away as a shadow watched the scene from above. Miko felt the presence and looked up and she stared. Everyone followed her glance to see a figure holding something to them.

"Hello Luficer," Miko said, smiling slightly. "Long time no see bro."

Luficer smiled before dropping down and hugging his sister to him as the boy next to him looked at her.

"Hi Kane," she said. "How are ya?"

"I'm okay," Kane replied hugging her as Lficer wrapped his arms around both of them.

There was the sound of scraming coming from the monitor and they all looked at it as Exlacus returned dragging a bloody figure that made Miko and the others feel anger as they all looked at the child.

* * *

Karen looked around her as she was strapped to a cold table as some scientists prodded her and stuck sharp knieves with poison on them into her system as she tried not to scream as pain wreacked through her body. One of them was speaking in a language she didn't understand as more pain washed over her body. Karen closed off the bond between her and Miko so that she wouldn't feel the pain.

"Sir the brat won't scream," one of them said.

"Then make her scream," Exlacus replied. "Cut out her tounge, rape her do soemthing that will make Mytris give me the KEY."

Karen whimpered as one of them approched her and sat on top of her. He had an evil sick smirk as he stuck his claw like fingures in her womanhole making her scream in anger and pain at the feel of it. Kren felt a hint of anger surge through her and she know that Miko could feel that and that she was pissed off by it.

"That's enough," Exlacus said after a while looking at the child that was crying and had cuts, blood and pain written all other her small frame. "Mytris wants to see her."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mytris yelled from the monitor.

Exlacus smirked slightly at his sister but frowned when he saw his other brother that looked ready to kill him.

Looking behind hm he could see why she was angry and that sent a feeling of joy through his cold hearted body as he looked back at her.

"Sweet old brother of mine this means war," Mytris threatened. "I will get her back and I will hunt you down until you are begging for mercy like you did to mother and father all those years ago."

The screen went blank and he knew that she meant it and he smirked.

"Then so be it," he said as he walked away. "Mytris it is time for you to learn the truth of our family."

* * *

Oh oh looks like the big showdown is soon. Please R&R


	8. Chapter 7

The base of Sky Blue was rushing around as both Sky Blue and Dragon (Lucifer's team) were grabbing their weapons and making sure they knew the plan and the teams that would be back up and what to do the moment they had Karen back with them. Mytris was punching a punching bag in one of the training rooms as she let some of her anger out. Optimus and Megatron was watching her, their optics, both red and blue, full of worry as they watched the girl that they had called sister on Cybertron, even when she had left and they had believed she had been killed.

"I don't get it," Megatron told Optimus. "How did you find her?"

"That is a question that even I don't understand," Optimus replied. "I'm guessing it is the reason she came to where she is now. Arcee and Bumblebee had gone to get the two male children. Mytris had enrolled in the high school and was drawing Arcee that she called the "coolest bike ever". She chased after Arcee to see her transform when she talked to Jack. I still don't know if she knew that I was here or if that I was still living but Arcee knew the rules and brought her back to base with her. Arriving at base, Mytris introduced herself as Miko, and I didn't realise it was her until I saw the faint mark of Sky Blue on her shoulder and the pendent around her neck."

"And the fact that I was smiling at you even when I know the history of Cybertron already and asked if there was going to be a quiz," Mytris added behind them. "Tell him how you confronted me about it, Orion."

"Still like calling us by our old names," Megatron teased her as he picked her up.

"Well, it was after the scarplet incident," Optimus started.

* * *

******Flash Back*******

"_Miko may I have a word with you," Optimus said._

"_No problem Optimus," Miko replied smiling at him._

_Leaving the room without the others seeing them apart from Ratchet that had been scanning her and was matching her DNA to Mytris' just to be sure it was her._

_Entering his office, Optimus offered his hand to her that she stepped on before he placed her on his desk as he looked at her. Miko shifted a bit uncomfortable as she tried to ignore the way his optics stared in hers and she looked away._

"_Miko I want you to be truthful with me," Optimus told her. "Are you Mytris?"_

"_Who?" she asked back, hiding her shock of that he knew who she was. "Who's 'Mytris'?"_

"_Mytris was an old friend of mine on Cybertron," Optimus replied. "She had an attitude that scared even the toughest of us bots and cons. She was mine and Megtron's best closest friend as well as a couple more that we knew. Miko I need to know the truth are you her?"_

_Miko looked at him. Her eyes were showing him the truth as she tried not to go against the orders the high council had given her from the moment she left Cybertron._

"_I can't tell you," she replied looking down at her feet. "I have my orders Optimus. I'm sorry about what happened to your Mytris but I can't tell if I'm her."_

"_I believe I can help you there," Ratchet said entering the room. "Miko from the time you've been at this base I've been scanning you to see if Optimus' theory is correct on you being Mytris. And I know you are so that means you haven't told us anything you weren't supposed to."_

_Miko looked at him before smiling softly before hugging him. Optimus smiled before he saw that her pendent was glowing._

"_It always does that," she said before he could ask her. "Now can I have a hug Orion or do I have to fight that stiff leader posture you have."_

* * *

******Normal POV*******

Megatron had to laugh slightly as they all entered the main hanger as Mytris gave orders to her team before she turned towards Optimus and Megatron.

"I need your guys help," she said.

"Mytris we will help you no matter what," they both said.

The cons and bots were watching them before Chris said something to them.

"Looks like you guys have to not kill each other for once," he told them. "That must be a challenge."

"Chris honey stop teasing them," Mytris said. "Is everyone ready?"

"All ready and ready to kick some Midnight ass," Violet said.

Mytris smiled before she grabbed her sword, putting her Sais into her belt as Alias tried her hair up into a messy bun before she pinned it with the ambulant of Sky Blue before she went to sort out the others with their armour.

"Everyone ready," Violet called.

The two teams nodded with the four leaders and the two SICs along with Ratchet taking the lead as they conjured up a portal as they ran through it to battle Midnight.

Emerging from the portal, Mytris landed like a cat and pulled out her Sais as she ran to the building taking down guards that stood in her way. The base of Midnight was surrounded by forests and they would kill the occasionally traveller. Sky blue and Dragon split up as they took sides of the building as they waited for the battle to began.

"She's here," Mytris whispered .

"Don't do anything foolish," Optimus told her.

"I never do anything foolish," she pouted before she climbed up him.

Optimus shook his head at her, before they heard the sound of a growling, running footsteps and the sound of something being pulled and whimpering that made Mytris angry along with Optimus.

Midnight appeared with Lepscus and Evengages and in front was Exlacus that had a guard holding Karen by her neck with a dagger pressed against it.

"Hello Mytris," Exlacus said. "Hello dear old brother."

Lucficer growled but didn't say nothing as he looked at his niece.

"Let her go," Mytris growled. "She has nothing to do with this and you knew it."

Exlacus laughed as the hiden Sky Blue members gritted their teeth together in anger.

"I guess I could do an exchange," he said. "The KEY for the child."

The place was silent even the birds and insects around them had gone quiet as they waited for Mytris' decision. Mytris looked at Optimus and Megatron and smiled slightly before looking back at him.

"Okay," she said. "I will meet you half way, bring two team memebers and no weapons."

Exlacus agreed before walking foreward with his sic and his most trusted warrior as they walked towards Mytris, Optimus and Megatron.

"trade at the same time," he said.

Mytris unclasped the "KEY" before handing it over to him before Karen hugged her. Mytris looked at Exlacus smiled before he took out his sword.

"You honestly think I'm going to let you walk away alive," he laughed as he attacked her. "Mytris I want to see your blood drip and hear you beg for mercy because I am now your lord. Mwhaha."

"SKY BLUE ATTACK!" she yelled as Optimus scooped up Karen and ran off with Megaton and Ratchet covering him.

* * *

Mytris was fighting. Her armour was broken and there was cuts and brusies alonmg her body as she fought. her team was below her as she fought on the scaff holding platform.

"Why do you still fight?" Exlacus tounted her. "You have lost I have the key and no one can stop me."

"becuase the KEY while never work for you," she replied jumping over him. "It is not processed by greed but by people that will give its lives for it so that it doesn't fall into the hands of people like you."

At those words she kicked him and grabbed her pendent as he fall off the scaff holding. He grabbed the railing and pulled himself back up before he tackled Mytris and punched her face into the railing before he flung her over his shoulder.

Mytris gasped in pain as she blocked her feelings so that Karen and Chris couldn't feel them and so that Chris didn't get distracted by the pain that was surging through her body.

"So weak Mytris," he said. "You was always the one that got protected by mother and father, and now I can see why. Your own brother is fighting for you because you are weak. Your daughter will die at my hands and so will your un-born child."

Mytris felt anger. Her thoughts were merging together. Everything she had ever fought for and is fighting for will not be destroyed by him even her un-born child that no one knew about, she knew that is she had to win this battle than it was time to use thepowers that the KEY had given her.

"You won't stop at just me," she growled. "You will not harm my family for your own twisted needs and I am going to kill you."

Exlacus looked at her scared as her body started to glow. It had flashes of her memories and he started to run bust her true form of being a Nedeux appeared and she ran after him. Her nails scrateched his face and tore at his clothes as all the anger she had felt for the all the times he had beaten her, hurt her loved ones and torn her away from her best friends and brother was fueling all her motivates as she landed on top of his back as she clawed at his flesh.

"No!" he moaned. "Please have mercy Mytris."

"Would you have given me mercy?" she asked. "No you wouldn't. Mother alsways said to teach people how you wanted to be treated. I wantd to be treated as someone that didn't have to fight but you destroyed that. I wanted to grow up and have children and not worry about them being kidnapped but I didn't get that. I wanted to have my family together with no worries and have silly arguement were we would make up after wards, but again I didn't get that because of YOU. Our parents died because of your greed and I never got the family that I wanted. So tell me why I should give you mercy when you have never given it to ME!"

Exlacus looked at her scared as she looked at him. Her eyes had narrowed in too slits and her fangs had emerged giving her the impression of a human cat.

"But I'm not you," she continued. "I was raised and have learned that no one should be shadowed by their anger or their greed. Brother of mine you don't understand how much you have hurt me but I can't kill you out of cold blood. I excile you to the deepest parts of the Universe where no one will approch you because I am part of the council and anyone that does will be introuble do you understand me."

he looked at her before he nodded.

"I understand Mytris," he replied.

She got off him before she shouted her team to stop. They did and watched as she strapped her brother of his powers before he walked away with his team staying.

"So we win," Violet said.

"Yep," she replied. "Now than how about..."

At that moment the building expolded and derbis was flown everywhere as they all watched their lives flash through their eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven. Please R&R. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for stopping this story but I had my other ones to worry about. Hope that this one makes up for that long time gap. Enjoy.**

The two autobots and the rest of the cons watched in horror as the building collapsed.

"NO MOMMY DADDY," Karen yelled running forward.

Optimus quickly activated his hologram to catch the young child.

"Let Me Go!" she yelled crying. "Optimus let me go."

"Karen hush," Megatron said also activating his hologram. "Your mother knows what she is doing." _I hope. He added mentally._

Karen looked at him before looking at the destroyed building. She buried her face into Optimus' chest as he looked at Ratchet, with sadness in his eyes as other cons started to clear the rubble to find survivors.

Mytris gave a cough as she sat up. One of her hands flew to her stomach that had a reddish liquid mixed with blue which made her sob out in sorrow. She had lost her child and no one had known apart from Optimus and Ratchet. Looking around her, she could hear the moans as her team and dragons, while she got to her feet.

"Is everyone okay?" she called out, squinting to look in the van darkness

"Yeah," Violet called back, somewhere to her left. "Everyone's okay over here. Chris?"

"A-Okay," he replied as he moved aside some of the rubble to make a clear path for the people with him. "Dragons you lot okay?"

"Yes," Lucifer replied making his way to his sister. "But what caused that explosion?"

Mytris clicked her fingers so that a small ball of fire appeared before she blow on it and it split to light up the cavern of rubble they were in. Chris looked over to her, noting the blood and energon that was leaking through her top and bottoms.

"You're hurt," he said, placing a hand on her stomach.

She flinched away as tears formed in her eyes before she buried her head in her brother's chest who had wrapped his arms around her. Chris looked confused as Lucifer carried her away to his medic Linker. Linker cleaned up the blood and energon before he did a quick unseen scan and he looked at her in pity as he nodded at her questioning look. She sobbed a little before she felt the fear of Karen and the confusion of Chris as she stood up. Mytris looked around her. This team was what had kept her going even in Jasper and she wasn't going to let the loss of her child destroy her at this moment.

"Guys listen up," she cried. "Whatever caused that explosion could it have caused a chain reaction somehow or does it not affect the bots outside. Because right now we've got to get out of here and find a way to truly stop Midnight okay."

"Mytris from what I can see is that the supports were destroyed by the second greatest power after the KEY," Cookie said as she helped Diana up. "The only way to get out without this entire building to fall on top of us is…"

"By getting the bots to help us," Violet cut in as she jumped down from the beam she was on. "Any ideas on that boss."

"I can get my emotions to Optimus and Megatron," Mytris said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the two transformers outside that meant the world to her. "Answer me."

Both Optimus and Megatron looked at each in shock when they felt the presence of Mytris in their sparks as well as their head as they both reacted to it.

_Mytris are you safe. _Megatron asked as Karen looked at him.

_I'm fine big guy, _she replied and he couldn't help but notice the lie as Optimus frowned next to him as they listened to what she was saying to them.

_We'll do that _they both said as they deactivated their holograms.

"Orion? Megsy?" Karen asked confused as her eyes flicked to her guardians that powered up their weapons. "What you doing?"

"Karen get to Ratchet," Optimus ordered as he looked towards the child. "And stay there."

Mytris nodded towards her team as some of them started to move any rubble they could before they heard the slicing of the beams being cut by swords, meaning that Megatron and Optimus where almost there.

"Sky blue can you hear us?" came Optimus voice as a light shinned.

"Well if we couldn't before we can now," Mytris said as his head came into view.

"You and your remarks," he said, smiling softly before frowning at the blood and energon that covered her top.

Mytris noticed that, and turned away from him as tears filled her eyes as Megatron reached in, to grab some members of both teams, as more the cons hold the supports up as they scanned for any members of Midnight that might attack as they do the clean-up. When Mytris was placed on the ground, she was tackled by a blur of black hair before falling onto the ground, laughing and wincing, as she looked at the six-year-old that was her daughter.

"Mommy, your okay?" Karen said, not daring to call her the human name she had taken in fear of the humans they lived with coming to harm.

"Yes sweetspark," she replied, before she looked at her friends. "What happened out here?"

"We do not know," Megatron said. "One minute everything was normal and than the next a white light appeared and the entire building started to collapse... Mytris what's wrong?"

Mytris looked back at the building and frowned slightly in confusion. That was impossible. The dimensions had been kept under lock and key for the last billion years with no one getting in or out unless they deemed fit.

"I don't know but I have to find out," she replied. "Sky-Blue you will go back to Head Quarters and wait further instructions from me only."

At those words she ran off into the forest, leaving a lot of confused minds behind her. Chris looked over at Violet for an explation but she looked blankly back at him.

"Right you heard boss head back to base," Violet called out before giving the order, "The two Autobots and Decpticons can go back to their war now. Move it already."

"Violet we can still help," Optimus said as he walked after her.

"Optimus I think you should go," she replied as she went round making sure everyone was collecting their weapons and armor. "I am capable of running this team when she was in Jasper and I can do it now. So please go before I have you removed from these grounds."

A ground bridge opened as some members of the team came through to help the injured and to assess if they could rebuild the warehouse before humans noticed it had been destroyed.

"What happened here then?" Ross asked gruffly to his wife.

"We're not sure," Violet replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Miko just took off five minutes ago and some annoying transformers won't leave."

"Orion, Megatronous leave," Ross said calmly. "You have more important matters than what we do."

"But-" Megatron said before he was cut off. "Leave now."

Megatron glared at the Adnex as he ordered his drones back to the ship, shooting an angry glare towards the Prime as he went. Optimus sighed heavily feeling a processor ache coming on along with a fight with Megatron in a couple of hours time. Ratchet looked at his leader as he called base for pick up. When the bridge appeared, the four humans and three waiting autobots came rushing out to see what had happened.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked, looking at her leader and team medic. "Optimus what happened here?"

"That Arcee is none of your concern," Violet sneered as she walked past. "Now go back to your base and stay there."

"You can't speak to us like that," Bulkhead said. "Where's Miko?"

"Gone somewhere," Optimus replied to his wrecker. "Violet is right we return to base; Violet when Miko returns back at your HQ contact me... if you wish it."

Violet nodded as she and the rest of the Sky-Blue and Dragons team disappeared to their base apart from Karen that was sitting on Ratchet's shoulder.

"So what happens now?" Raf asked as they went back to base.

"We find Miko," Bulkhead said straight away. "She is my charge Optimus."

"No Bulkhead she doesn't want to be found," Ratchet said as the wrecker turned to him. "You do not know the girl as well as others Bulkhead. She will be back when she deems it fit."

Both the leader and medic disappeared down one of the corridors of the silo, leaving the others in a blank silence. Bumblebee rested a servo on the wrecker's shoulder for comfort as Karen sat on his shoulder.

"Bulky I want Miko," she whispered. "Where has she gone?"

"She'll be back soon Karen," he replied as he placed the six-year-old by the four humans. "I hope she will be anyway."

* * *

**plz R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Miko gave a sigh full of annoyance as she reached the Nickel Mountain that would take her to the High Council of the dimensions and get them to explain what was going on. The green grass was in patches as she reached the base of the mountain. Placing a hand on it she searched to find the symbol that would allow her to enter the main conference room and get her answers. Reaching a grove in the rocky rock surface she cut her small finger and her blood that was mixed with energon flow onto the rock that shinned as the pattern was filled with the Nexdus's blood. With the glow of the pattern a doorway appeared; the archway shinned with the blood that ran through it as she entered the mountain side. With a crash of rock moving against each other, the doorway sealed itself, trapping her inside, the musty cold air reminded her of the old base that had been on her home planet before it had been destroyed with Cybertion all those millions of years ago.

A sound echoed across the cold courtyard that she was standing in. Her eyes narrowed as she reached behind her back to take out her sword that had her name written in the Nexdus engraved letters glowed against the silver background that the metal blade was made out of. The sound of something scurrying towards her, made Miko crouch down and looked into the direction the sound was coming from.

From the shadows a creature moved into the dim light that surrounded the Nexdus, as she gave a small inaudible sigh of belief. In front of her was the sister creature of a lepscus, an uepascis that was a calmer species then its brother. Both species born in the flares of a dying sun was the only thing they shared of their creaters all those billions of years ago. The wide eyes rested on the face that was flat and narrowed with silver whisekers coming out of the snort like nose and eyes. The uepascis weren't the prettiest of creatures that Miko had lead her eyes on, but they were the kindest and most protective of their young and their friend's young; and this uepascis had been Miko's career on Nexdu and Cybertrion when she was still a child.

"Hello Pryan," she said softly, replacing her sword into its sheath on her back. "It is nice to see you again old friend."

"`ou sound like Ori'n," Pryan said, observing the young Nexdus. "You still have that fight in you Mistress Mytris."

"Please just Miko Pryan," Miko replied as she hugged her career. "The last couple of days have been taunting and I would never have anyone calling me the name only officials say and my pathetic brother as well."

"As the council has heard," Pryan replied as they both started to walk to the middle of the mountain that was couple of hundreds of miles above them. "Why this humans can't discover this place is beyond me. They have gaps all over this mountain Mytr...Miko."

Miko smiled at her career's slip up to call her nickname as they walked. The only sound was their footsteps and the twinkle of water as it hit the river below the bridge they were walking across. Miko had to stop and stare at the main area of the High Council base. The golden steps made from the purest gold in the universes combined had gone into the making here. The tall pillars were made out of the purest white marble and silver that shinned joint together like the joint council in side. Miko let a breath of air leave her lungs before she walked across the marble floor of the bridge to climb the steps and to step into the main entrance. Pryan followed her, a couple of steps away. Guards lined the walls, each with their faces hidden and their arms resting in a cross position on the shoulders. Their weapons consisted of swords, bows, Sais and may others as they each had different styles of fighting.

"They give me the creeps," Pryan whispered as she hurried to catch up with the Nexus.

"At least you don't have Adnexa here," Miko whispered as they watched the main doors. "Now let's see what in the pit is going on."

The conference room was so quiet that they could hear the waterfall hitting the rocks and pebbles a couple of hundreds of feet below them. The room had red drapes on one side, green on another, yellow on another and blue on another with purple drapes falling from the ceiling in the middle showing the five main elements that worked in the worlds. In the centre of the wooden marble floor was the main council. A repentive from each dimension and planet that was involved in the organisation was there. Some observed the Nexus and the uepascis as they approached them; some ignored them while others talked in hush whispers. The main respective of our planet frowned as he watched them. Miko and Pryan kneeled, being respectful as they waited for the order to rise and address the council and understand what was going on.

"Mrs Falame and Uespascis rise before us," he ordered. "Please explain why you have come here today."

The main respetive of the council could be described as a he as no one in the council or across the dimensions and universe knew what he was. He was an ancient race that time had forgotten. His amber multiple eyes stared at them as two arms on his left read through an report.

"Council, it has come to my knowledge that the dimensions where open not only two hours ago," Miko replied. "Would you please explain why a sit nearly killed me and my team as well as a life not yet brought to this world."

"Mrs Falame, the dimensions where open for a reason that we can't find," a respenitive from the planet Opal replied. "What the dimensions have nothing to do with you as well as how they are used by the council."

"How about the fact that no for over five thousand years?" she questioned as well as making a statement. "So why open a portal now?"

"We do not have to answer that request," Bugn replied.

"Actually as I am a keeper of the dimensions I believe you do," she replied back, some anger entering her voice.

"Very well," Anex replied. "Mrs Falame the portal were opened for a girl that can unite the family torn beyond time and space. Therefore your friends can not know you until it is time that the other girl in this time frame appears. Her name you will know in time."

"You have wiped their memories about me?" she questioned, fighting back her anger. "If they never forgive me for that I will come after you all."

She turned on her heels and walked away. The journey back to Jasper would take her two hours as she called for a portal off her team, that would take her to Jasper. She gave a sigh as she huggged Karen as she could not be there until the bots and four humans remembered what had happened.

* * *

**One Week later**

"You sure about this?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"The council have oreded it so it must be done," she replied. "No arguments or anything; I hate doing this to them. Duty calls before anything else."

His lips traced across her neck, making her tense slightly. He pulled away and turned her round, to see her eyes full to the brim of tears.

"Hey Miko what is it?" he questioned, rubbing his hand across her cheek. "Tell me, my wife."

"In the battle last week, I was pregnant," she whispered, choking on the words. "I didn't want to tell you as we were busy protecting Karen and i had to fight to keep our family safe."

"That was why you were upset," he replied. "Miko you should have just have told me from the start I would have kept you safe."

"I don't want protection," she argued back. "Not when I have to be strong and find this girl."

"Whoever she is, she had better know what she is in for," Chris chuckled, before he placed his lips on his wife and let their passion for each other take over; as this was their last night together before she had to leave him.

**End of this story. Miko might be Mytris again in another story maybe. Thank you for everyone who favorite, followed and reviews this story as well as reading it and supporting me. :D Stay tuned for my other stories.**

**XX Booknchoc out for now XX**


End file.
